


[Art] Taking a look at Sherlock

by TheGracefulBlueCat



Series: Sherlock Art [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Caring John, Doctor John, Drug Use, Drugged Sherlock, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, Sherlock Is Not Okay, Sherlock is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat
Summary: John is living up to his promise to take a look at Sherlock in 'The Lying Detective'





	[Art] Taking a look at Sherlock

 

 

This was one of the very strong pictures of S4 when John lives up to his promise and takes a look at Sherlock.  
From what I understood he does it half as a friend and half as a doctor.  
The way John grabs his hand seems determined and even a bit demanding.  
The way Sherlock is clinging onto his is very intense and seems almost desperate.  
  
  
A3, rough surface Watercolour paper, Water-Colours

 

  
Do not repost or otherwise use without my permission!

**Author's Note:**

> My second try with watercolours.  
> I kind of underestimated how difficult it is to paint unsharpness. The focus of the shot is clearly at the marks on Sherlock's forearm and the two hands are out of focus, which was kind of difficult. But I was able to understand aquarelles a bit better I guess, learn a bit more about how limning works.


End file.
